Trinity
Trinity was a white Troodon created by the Mother Computer as acting leader of the dinosaurs prior to the completion of Noah's Ark Plan. It was first mentioned by Paula. History After the dinosaurs were transferred to the future the Mother Computer decided that a dinosaur leader is needed. By using the DNA of a ''Troodon'' the Mother Computer succeeded in creating the perfect dinosaur named Trinity. Trinity's mission was to eliminate anyone that stands in its way and preserve the lives of the dinosaurs. However Trinity became self-aware of the humans being a threat to the dinosaurs, so it rebelled against the humans by leading an attack on them, killing nearly everyone that participated in the Noah's Ark Plan. Colonel Dylan Morton was able to save several injured children, including his daughter Paula and sealed them within the Noah's Ark Facility. Trinity is later encountered by Lt. Mike Wired while it was in pursuit of Paula, it ordered several Velociraptors to attack, however the conflict drew the attention of the ''Carnotaurus'', it was forced to retreat. Trinity appeared again in the city area, ordering the dinosaurs to attack Mike and Paula. Right before Mike met the hologram of Dylan Morton, Trinity as well as several Velociraptors attacked him. Despite the fierce battle, Trinity was defeated in the end. It took two steps forward towards Mike despite it's injuries, signifying its will to fight, then it let loose a dying roar before its death. Gameplay Trinity serves as the boss of chapter 6, which is the shortest chapter in the game. Its attack power and agility surpasses any other raptor in the game. Using the machine gun is recommended in this battle since Trinity will jump attack the player. Rapidly shooting Trinity with the main infinite weapon is also a good way to keep it at bay. It is very important to keep Trinity in sight when it uses the jump attack because if Trinity isn't in sight when it does that, Mike doesn't look up at the attack, which results in the player taking a hit. Trinity is capable of summoning lesser raptors to its aid (2-4 of them depending on the difficulty). When the Utahraptors are present, Trinity stays on one of the pillars unless the player shoots at it. Trinity can also spray acid like the Oviraptor. However, unlike the Oviraptors, Trinity can shoot 3 drops of acid at the same time, in three different directions. Once Trinity's health is low enough, it will stop summoning lesser raptors ''and repeatedly use its jump attack. Sometimes it will run towards the player and side jump multiple times before using a tail whip. It is recommended to defeat Trinity by using the main infinite weapon and spare your special weapon ammo for the final boss. Leadership Skills & Intelligence Trinity might have had leadership skills despite not being a ''Velociraptor. It is disputable whether the Velociraptors felt kinship towards Trinity. It seemed that it called back the ''Velociraptor''s'' from the area to evade the Carnotaurus'' threat. This could possibly indicate that Trinity has significant intelligence and could judge situations to avoid conflict. She can also summon raptors to aid her in her battles. Given her purpose is to protect the dinosaurs, she may exert telepathic control over the other dinosaurs and even convince a triceratops to attack her enemies. Further notes *Trinity is a fictional dinosaur. Troodon did not have horns and like Velociraptor, Troodon had feathers and a foot claw which Trinity does not have. *It only appears in Dino Stalker. Gallery Trinity_Artwork.jpg Dino stalker 05 07 2002 03 640w.jpg AnimatedTrinity.gif|Trinity in Edward City es:Trinity Category:Dino Stalker creatures